Back to School
by Flay Joule
Summary: A random AU making our GS characters go back to school. An Elite High Standard School in the middle of the sea's of Orb. All pairings possible ;)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't have a name for the school yet so please give me a name.

This is an AU prepared to be random.

Uniforms refer to Vampire Knights Uniform! I saw the anime a year ago and I'm dying to have 1 set of night class uniform for my self.

So, I kinda borrowed some ideas from other school based anime's so please tell me if it is ok. This is just and introduction though. So please enjoy guys!

* * *

Elite. A word used to describe the Academy located near Orb, south of the city was a school floating on the ocean; it is huge enough that it was added on the map. An institute just for the best students from Earth and PLANT and also for the sons and daughters of the most honored families from both worlds. The school can be travelled by train and car and can also be reached by air.

It was 7 am in the morning, a lot of people are already entering the huge gate but Flay decided to stay for a few minutes inside the car. "Yes Daddy I'm already here, see you soon ok? Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I understand.. I love you too" like always her father wasn't there to send her off but Flay understood that her father was doing it for both of them. She slowly opened the car window, _Hmm.. so I'm gonna stay here for the next 9 months huh? _She poked her head out the window to observe some more, then a certain blonde caught her eyes, she was accompanied by 2 body guards which she obviously didn't like having around her, she was wearing a white and gold military like uniform. She looked the other way and just following the entrance of the blonde girl was a pink haired girl wearing her white and purple gown, unlike the other girl, she was cheerful and polite. Flay sighed, she gestured her driver that she is going down making him swiftly reach for her luggage from the trunk. She started walking in following two girls with red hair, she didn't have to guess but they are sisters.

They were guided inside the coliseum of the Academy giving Flay more chance to look around. To her right was a proper young lady with a brown hair and bangs, next to her were the sisters she saw earlier. The pink haired girl and the yellow head seem to be getting well already on the front row.

"Hey! I'm Miriallia Haw" the girl behind her might have noticed her screening each person on the floor. She reached for her hand when she handed it to her and she gave her a smile "I'm Flay, Flay Allster". The girl took the seat beside her then she pulled out her camera "The girls in the front are Cagalli Yula Athha daughter of Izumi Nara Athha previous leading head of Orb the girl in the pink hair is Lacus Clyne daughter of PLANT's previous Chairman" she turned to her right " That is Shiho Huhnenfuss top student from PLANT and same as the Hawke sisters beside her Lunamaria the elder one and Meyrin".

"You seem to know them well" surprised by how the girl she just met had so much knowledge about their batch.

"And you are Flay Allster daughter of Mr. George Allster Vice Foreign Minister of the Atlantic Federation" she gave her another smile "I need to know such people" she answered her questioning face while showing her the camera she's holding "I'm a top student of Orb as well, photography department, current affairs."

"Umm, how about that girl?" she pointed at the girl wearing the most revealing outfit of the bunch.

Miriallia laughed but answered the question nevertheless "Meer Campbell, occupation singer".

Flay just ohhed and they both laughed together.

"Good Morning Everyone, I am Natarle Badgiruel I am one the professors here in the Academy but right now I am in charge of showing you your dormitory, all girls, no boys allowed. All your belongings are already in your designated bedrooms, ladies dormitory is located West of this building. Ms. Murrue Ramius will be giving you your ID's, and she will discuss it with right now." The firm lady with a short hair handed the mic to a more gentle female "Hello Everyone I am Murrue Ramius and I will be in charge of handing you your ID's. ID's here will be used as keys for your dormitories, lockers, classrooms and other things that will be needing access and identification. It will also serve as your account card here so don't ever lose it. Understand?" the crowd gave her a loud "Yes" then she handed the mic again to a man with a blonde hair "Ahem.."he started "I am Mu La Flaga, yes one of your soon to be Professor and I will just follow up on what Ms. Ramius had mentioned about ID's as account. There is a place inside this Academy which we call Central, it is a mini city where you can purchase anything you want, the amount on your ID's will depend on how you perform in the Academy, no matter how much your parents sent here it will vary, lazy students won't get any if they perform poorly during classes. Cash is not accepted in Central so forget about using any other mode of payment. Same rules apply to the night class." The crowd went silent after hearing the last statement only to be broken out by Miriallia.

"Ano, what do you mean by Night Class Mr. La Flaga?" she raised her hand and started asking her question.

"Night Classes are actually under Mr. Gilbert Durandal, they are students sent outside the academy to actually do serious things, Example? Mobile Suit programming, and yes that is under Military but the skills of Night Class students are more than enough to complete one task. If you want to be one of them, you know what you have to other questions?" it is one statement Mu had wished he didn't actually ask because the rest of the questions are clearly not important but since the crowd are mostly girls, it couldn't be helped.

Inside the Dormitory

One single bed, a plane cabinet, no table, no laptop, a bathroom with soap from the academy and a normal mirror. Everything was so basic it's driving Flay insane. She already rummaged her things and all other stuff was taken, only her clothes left. Even her notebook and pen is from the academy. She opened her closet and she saw 5 sets of black uniform, _Wonder how those Night Class students look._

The ladies dormitory was divided into two first building is for the 1st years and 2nd years while the bigger building was for the 3rd years and 4th years. Flays room was in the second floor since she is already in her 4th year. She walked down the hallway from her room, Miriallia's room is just in front of her bedroom making her feel a little bit relaxed inside. She was about to knock on Miriallia's door when a girl with spaced out eyes approached her "Hi I'm Stellar, I don't know where my bedroom is will you help me look for it?" the girl asked her and it actually made Flay smile on how innocent she is, Flay pointed the door next to her bedroom and she showed the girl how to use the card "Here, my bedroom is just next door, if you want you can come with me and my friend later for lunch" she knew inside that she will be friends with the girl so she decided to invite her, the girl nodded happily at the invitation. "Ok then see you later, you better start fixing your things." She closed the door and decided to fix her things as well.

* * *

Well that's it for the intro Ok Ok.. . Please review guys so I will know what i need to work on.. . Thank you so much!


	2. A Glimpse

_Was not able to update much so busy buhuhuhu!_

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Already tired of comparing meals during lunch time, Flay decided to roam around the school grounds by herself since Milly and the rest of the girls are busy waiting for the visitors from the night class. "What's the deal about those night class people anyways?" she rested on an old fountain near the school wall. "Ahhh! Isn't this better than staying inside the building?" stretching her arms, she leaned backwards a little bit just to stare at the sky, and then she closed her eyes enjoying the sound of the leaves and some bickering? Flay looked around but she failed to see anybody so she got up and started walking to where she heard the noise was from.

"Come on let's go Shinn! We shouldn't be here!" a guy with a brown hair was literally pulling a younger guy from the ground.

"Go away Kira! I'm gonna look for that bug you'll see!" yanking his arms free the male searched the grounds again.

"I'm telling you they were just joking! Yzak was just playing with the guys!" he started pulling him again "Look, there is no bug that looks like Ferrari ok?! Now let's go before Mr. Le Crueset looks for us!"

Flay straightened herself after seeing them "Ahemm" she cleared her throat, "Yes there is! I found one near that fountain over there!" she pointed at the old fountain she rested a while ago.

Shinn's face widened and ran towards the fountain, "See! I told you!" she said pointing a finger at Kira.

"Did you really saw one?" he innocently asked her.

"Nope!" she smiled at his worried face "Oh by the way I'm Flay." She offered her hand, which he took almost immediately.

"I'm Kira Yamato, and that's Shinn Asuka." He smiled back.

"So, you're not from here are you?" judging by their uniform, they aren't but it was only the color that differed.

"Technically yes, but we belong from the Night Class" he answered while scratching his head. "We can't roam around here during day time, we will get punished for sure."

Flay looked at Shinn, still amazed on how he was still looking for the bug. "So they really did a trick on him huh?"

Kira sighed heavily, "Ah, that Yzak and Dearka really, I'm sorry did we disturb you?"

"Nope I was just looking around as well, let's go" she dragged him to the fountain. "Hey Shinn! I heard they actually appear only during night time, that one might've forgotten it was only lunch. It's best you search for it here later tonight, you know they actually have this headlight like eyes that glows in the dark!"

Shinn stared at her "And you are?" his face all crumpled.

"I'm Flay, I usually stay here ALWAYS! So I know about the bug." She lied.

"Fine! And if I don't find it here, it's gonna be your head!" he threatened.

In response Flay just raised her hands "Sure! But only the.. "

"I know! Only the bravest and keenest can catch one!" he said turning his back on them.

"Yah! That! Only the bravest! Hehe" she giggled. "Oh! He is so funny and cute!" she whispered to Kira who was just beside her.

"I better follow him now! Thanks Flay!" He gave him a small bow before totally leaving.

**Chemistry Laboratory**

"OMG! He was so cute!" the girl behind Flay giggled and accidentally bumped her while excitedly talking to her friend.

"What was his name again?" another pair walked past her still having the same tone in her voice. Unaware of anything she ignored them and headed inside the laboratory while folding the sleeves of her lab gown.

Flay arranged the things they needed to make soap out of the leaves that was on the display table. "_Where are they anyways_?" she thought after seeing that her friends are not yet there. Lacus and Cagalli are already preparing their things as well.

"I think I'm inlove!" she heard a girl chortle just two tables behind her. "_I wonder what's up with girls today" her inner self fancied an investigator outfit and surveyed the back of her mind._

"Hey Flay!" Meer excitedly approached her, her face all flushed red. "You missed a major event!" she leaned over the table.

Grabbing the leaf she chose, Flay started pounding to extract the juice. "What event?" she handed the work to Meer.

The pinkette stared at the leaves for a while and continued working on it "Well, a professor from the Nigh Department was here to take Shiho Hahnenfuss in, so yes she's not on our class anymore." She filled the bowl with another bunch of leaves "But the major event was, the escorts!" she almost yelled "I mean like, it was like taking a peek of heaven!" she giggled.

"Heaven how?" she raised a brow.

"Well there was this tanned blondie, his body is so awesome he can walk around naked and I won't mind!" she started.

"True!" the girls in the class agreed.

Meer and Flay just looked at them and deep down Meer was oh so proud of herself for pointing things out "Ok and then there's this silver haired prince charming! He was like winter, so cold yet you just can't stop admiring his grandeur " she breathed after seeing her classmates nod.

"And!" she swallowed "The more than perfect Dream Boy! He has blue hair, his smile, his eyes, it's like seeing your dream in flesh walking just in front of you!" she said all teary.

"Wow! Sounds like you guys didn't care about Shiho being transferred huh?!" she interrupted "Not that I care ofcourse, I don't like the girl." She grabbed the bowl from Meer.

"Who would care?! It's like she can feast on those faces all night for the rest of the school year and we are stuck here thinking when they will show up again!" the pinkette slammed the table, though it didn't make any sound.

"Oh come on! You make it sound so bad!" she started mixing the juice of the leaves with some chemicals. "It's not like you're from a different school right?!" she smiled and winked at Meer.


	3. The Meeting

**Wah guys thanks for reviewing mkay! love u all! **

**Again, sorry for my bad english pls correct me anytime!**

**love u all enjoy!**

* * *

**Flay's Room**

"Neh! Flay, what do you think about the students from Night Class?" Stellar who was rolling in Flay's bed asked as she flips her notebook another page.

A little bit surprised, she stared at the girl in her bed for a moment. She still looks dreamy and the question sounded curious rather than interested. "A bunch of intellects maybe?" she answered, then she remembered Shinn "And maybe a bunch of dorks" she laughed a little bit.

Hearing her giggle, Stellar looked her way "You've seen them?" now closing her notebook and taking the empty space beside her on the floor.

"Yeah, I saw two of them this afternoon." She raised her hand to check her finger nails. "You think the color looks good now?" showing both hands to Stellar who just nodded. "Let me color your nails too" she reached for a light pink polish and asked for Stellar's right hand.

"Ahem Ahem" Meer faked a cough on the door. "You saw what?" her malicious stare freaked the two girls inside the room. "It's not fair!" now she was beside them pouting. "I wanna see them too!"

"I don't think that's possible now Meer, maybe they will visit our class next time, we should wait." Flay explained while applying the second coat of polish on Stellar's fingernails.

"It's your fault cos you left me at the cafeteria this afternoon!" her voice blaming.

Flay stopped and faced the pouting figure behind her "How is it my fault now!?"

Shrugging her shoulders Meer pulled Flay out of her room making Stellar follow them out the dorm.

"Let go! Let go!" Flay struggled to free her hand from Meer but to no avail. "Ok! I'll help!" she yelled. "Geezzzz! You are so persistent when it comes to guys!" rubbing her wrist and checking her nails.

The pink haired girl just sighed "So what do we do?" she crossed her arms.

_Twitch twitch _Flay took a long deep breath "Okay, how bout we change first" she suggested.

Meer barely looked at them and decided "Nope we look fine!" as she pulled down her honeymoon nighties.

"You look like… nevermind!" she stopped cos she know the girl won't listen. Instead, she pulled her hair up in a bun. She is wearing a panda printed sleeveless top and pajama pants while Stellar looks fine in her light blue night gown. "So which way do we go?"

"I don't know let's just walk over there!" Meer started marching over a building totally in the opposite direction from their dorm.

They are walking for about 30 minutes and they already passed the large gate similar to the ones they have but a lot more extravagant. The wind is getting colder by every minute and Meer is already starting to sneeze.

Stellar took another ballerina leap on the pathway while making her graceful turn "Are we there yet?" leaping on another rock but suddenly stopped when the two girls started running towards a door.

"Looks like the backdoor." Flay said as she checked if it is locked. She gave the knob a little twist "Huh? It opened!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Damn! I'm getting carried away!" as they started sneaking in.

The room looked like a supply room connected to the kitchen. The girls passed the foyer of the dorm and they started climbing up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. It wasn't dark since some of the lights are still on.

"Flay! Let's go up!" Meer whispered pointing at another stairs "Higher years are up there!" leading the way up the third floor.

The moment they reached the third floor they took a deep breath ready to open the first door. Meer tightened her grip on the knob as she pushed the door open. Luckily that door wasn't locked either gaining them access inside. They crawled to the bed and checked on the sleeping figure. Meer slowly pulled the blanket to have a better look at the person. As she raised her hand to pull it down a bit more Flay jumped at her to stop her "Meer! No! this is a professors room!" she whispered but it was already too late. The person on the bed got up and chased them. The girls panicked as they run at different directions.

Meer hid herself inside the room that looks like a library, Flay went back down the stairs and Stellar is gone! To their surprise the girl didn't follow them and they didn't even know when she stopped following them.

_Dammit I'm lost! _Flay yelled inside. She forcefully tried to open the last door she found on the second floor hoping it was some office _I'm gonna wait until all of them are gone! Yes night class means these guys go to school at night right_? _Come on! _ Flay swung the door open and she was stunned when she saw a male sitting on the floor, he looks like he was finishing some blue print, it was laid flat on the floor. Flay slowly raised her gaze, he was wearing his uniform but it was half open, Flay raised her gaze a bit more, his silver hair was tied behind him and it was then when Flay realized that he was glaring at her, _Blue eyes and it's glaring at me. I'm scared._

* * *

_***Smiley face* i'm gonna dream about the next chapter now haha! any suggestions?**_

_**Leave a review mkay!**_


End file.
